One Night in The Swan
by Radar-rox
Summary: Tara is in danger on a night out  will Naboo save her in time? Taboo obviously
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is mostly centred around Tara (as, to be fair, they often are), so in light of that, I thought I'd take a moment here to recommend a song that always rather reminds me of her. Its by Kim Richley, and its called 'A Place Called Home'; 'Angel' fans will probably recognise it as the song playing at the end of the episode when Fred died. So yeah, download it if you can, check it out on youtube (I know there's at least one vid on there that features it), or just have a peek at the lyrics, because it's a really nice song.**

**Rated for language – one use of the 'f' word (no RiD fans, not 'feminist' (wink)), and a few 'shit's.**

**Ok, so, I know nothing about Rohypnol, its effects (although I did look those up on that always-reliable source, the internet) or treatment of it, so for treatment especially I've pretty much just made it up to suit me and how I wanna do this, so if you do happen to know lots about it then.. well, just try and forget it, sit back, and enjoy the fic, ok?**

Vince, Howard, Naboo and Bollo were sat in the living room chatting and listening to the Pippets when the phone rang.

'I'll go' said Vince, stepping over various legs in his platforms and picking up the receiver. 'Hello?'

'Vince?' said a distant voice.

'Who's.. Tara? Is that you?' On the sofa, Naboo turned at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

'Yeah, hi, um… is Naboo with you?' Tara sounded odd.

'Yeah, you want him?'

'No, I, um… could you send him to get me please? I'm.. just send him?'

'What, why, what's wrong?'

Howard turned the stereo down to listen.

'Well, I, um..' she paused for a moment, then appeared to remember what she was trying to say. 'Yeah, right, well.. I was in this pub yeah, and.. I'm usually really careful yeah, but it was this little country pub so I thought it'd be alright…'

'Tara, what are you talking about?'

'I don't feel right, I only had one drink but I left it while I went to the loo… I think someone mighta put something in it..'

* * *

Geoff Higgins didn't consider himself a bad sort of bloke. Ok, so maybe he wasn't a 'good guy', but he wasn't _evil. _He knew his life wasn't exactly something he could be proud of, but he could be doing worse. Hell, it wasn't like he was organising a war to find something that didn't exist or anything, was it? _Its societies fault _he thought. _If there wasn't so much importance on being young and thin, I wouldn't have to do this sort of thing._

The girl, tonight's, was about 50 feet in front of him. She was a pretty little thing, and he hadn't seen her around before. Most importantly, she was alone.

**Yep, only a short chapter, but never fear as it's all pre-written so the next one should be up tomorrow night, unless I feel like being particularly evil and decide to make you wait!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviews!**

'Put something in it? What d'you mean?'

'What do you think Vince, sugar?'

'You mean- shit! Naboo!' he yelped, turning round suddenly. 'Get your carpet!'

'Why, what's happening? He asked, getting up.

'It's Tara, she thinks someone's drugged her drink.'

'Shit!' he clambered over the back of the sofa and grabbed the phone. 'Tara?'

'Hey Naboo..' he could hear the smile in her voice.

'Hey yourself, what's happening?'

'I only went out for a minute..'

Naboo shook his head - Tara was starting not to make much sense. 'I'm coming to get you ok, where are you?'

'I'm … the Swan.. its um… up… its up past… Harrogate. I think.'

'Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can, ok? Are you by the van?'

'No, I'm.. I'm just going to it.'

'Ok, get there as soon as you can and get inside and lock it ok? I'll be there as soon as I can, look after yourself.' He gave the phone back to Vince and turned towards his bedroom, before he was stopped by Vince. 'Wait, Naboo – take Howard's phone, and I'll keep mine so we can talk to each other, without me having to hang up on Tara, yeah?'

'Good thinking.' Howard grabbed his old mobile and tossed it to Naboo, who caught it before running into his bedroom, grabbing the carpet and speeding off into the night.

Vince turned his attention back to the phone. 'Ok Tara, Naboo's just left ok, he's coming to find you now.'

'Ok..' she said faintly.

'Tara, keep talking to me ok, tell me what happened.' Vince's heart was racing in the knowledge that anything could happen to his little sister while she was alone and vulnerable, but he tried to keep his voice calm for Tara.

'Umm….' She tried to focus her mind, but was finding it very hard, especially as the road she was walking down kept going out of focus. 'I was um.. I was in the van, but I fancied a drink and.. there was this pub so I went in… I only left it for a minute.. its all blurry now.'

'Tara, you're not, you're not making much sense… Ok, that doesn't matter for now, just keep talking to me alright, about anything.' _Where the hell's Naboo?_ Vince was so worried, he'd already forgotten that the shaman had taken a mobile with him.

* * *

He'd follow her for a bit more, to make sure there was definitely no-one around, no-one who'd 'save' her. She was going the right way luckily, left outside the pub – there were nothing but fields and trees for about seven miles this way.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, for once I'm actually glad I accidently clicked on the link at the bottom of msn - my aol's being ghey and wont let me on any websites so I thought I wouldn't be able to upload, but here I am!**

**Stepping aside from my moment of triumph, here is something I meant to put at the bottom of the last chapter but forgot about, so here it is now. That's right, Tara was rohypnoled not _by _a swan, like Kodiak Jack, but in a pub _called_ The Swan. Clever, eh? ...No? Alright then...**

'God, I feel really… its..'

'Tara?'

'Sick, dizzy.. really drunk..'

'You only had one drink, right?'

'Yeah, it's…. shit, where am I?'

'Tara?'

'I parked the.. god, where am I? Vince?'

'I'm here, I'm here, what's happening?'

'I.. I don't know where I am.. god, its dark, shit… shit, where am I? …..Vince, I'm scared, I don't know where I am.' He heard her voice break at the end of the line – Tara was beginning to cry.

'It's ok Tara, it'll be ok, Naboo's coming to get you.' Vince tried to hold back his own tears – he was terrified, sure that something bad was going to happen to Tara any minute.

'He's not here.'

'I know, he's coming ok? Just hold on.'

'Its really dark.. I don't know where the van is.. god, where is it? shit.. everything's spinning, I cant see.'

Vince choked back a sob. 'He's coming Tara, just hang on.'

* * *

Naboo flew the carpet as fast as it would go, then tried to fly it faster still. It was a good thing it wasn't a car, or he'd have been thumping angrily on the steering wheel as well as letting lose the stream of obscenities he'd picked up in various countries and planets.

He focused his mind and tried to find Tara's aura, letting himself be drawn to her. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late..

**Thank you of course for reviews, sorry its a short chapter, but you never know, if you review again I might be generous and update again tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviews, I thought I'd leave to to dangle an extra night which is why there was no upload last night. **

'I just.. I feel really… I just gotta sit down..'

'No, Tara, don't, keep standing up ok, just keep talking to me!'

'No, I.. everything's spinning, I… I gotta..' Her voice was growing faint. 'I'm just.. this tree..'

At the flat in London, Vince heard the rustling of leaves as Tara sat on the floor, a muffled noise a little like a thump, then nothing. 'Tara!'

Geoff looked ahead of him through the darkness, and saw the girl slump to the ground next to a tree. _Perfect.._

He stepped closer, staring lustfully at the petit young body, when something rustled above him, and a shadow flew across the sky. It was a carpet… with a man on it.

'Christ!' he exclaimed, stepping back a little.

Naboo flew the carpet closer, but didn't land. 'Get the fuck away from her.'

Geoff recovered from the initial shock and looked up at Naboo. Never mind the fact that he appeared to be on a flying carpet, the bloke was still half his size, and threatening him. Geoff scoffed a little. 'Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do to stop me?'

Naboo's chocolate eyes turned to coals, and all the air around him seemed to darken as the carpet drew him closer. 'You don't wanna know' he said in a low and dangerous voice.

Geoff looked up at the tiny man who was towering above him again. He thought. 'Uh, no mate, you're alright, I'm going, I'm off…' he hurried away into the night

Naboo quickly turned to Tara, and the darkness surrounding him melted away as he knelt by her side. He heard Vince's frantic voice from the phone that was lying on the floor next to her.

'Tara! Tara! Please, answer! Say something! Tara!'

He picked it up. 'Vince, I'm here.'

'Naboo? Oh thank god.' At the other end of the phone, Vince leant against Howard for support, who moved his head closer to the electro poof's so he could hear Naboo better.

'How is she?' asked Vince.

'She's completely out, but she looks alright. I'm gonna take her to a doctor though, to be sure.'

'Alright, you're sure she's ok though?'

'Yeah Vince, don't worry, I'll look after her. I'll call you if I need to, home as soon as I can.'

'Thanks Naboo. See ya soon.'

'Bye Vince.' Naboo put Tara's phone in his pocket next to Howard's. It is a little-known fact that two mobile phones, when left alone together, will engage in an epic battle of wills, each one trying to outwit the other into no-one quite knows what. This is what these two mobiles did, although Naboo failed to notice, as his mind was on far more important things.

He gently picked Tara up, placed her on the carpet next to him and flew to the nearest hospital he knew of – the closest one to the flat in London, where he'd once had to take Howard after he'd got in a fight with a fellow jazz fan about who was better – Dave 'Eyebrows' Kochanski, or Mickey Buttons, the Fingertip Kid.

Back at said flat, Howard had managed to guide Vince back to the sofa and now sat with a reassuring arm around his friend while Bollo made them each a cup of tea. 'Don't worry Vince, Tara safe with Naboo now, anyone come near her, he use magic to turn them into Russian lady's purse.'

'Yeah..' he replied softly.

'Yeah Vince, Naboo will make sure she's taken care of properly. Drink your tea up, and we'll put Mr Benn on until they get back yeah, you know how you like that.'

Vince objected slightly to being talked to as though he were a child, or suffering from some terrible debilitating illness, but perked up slightly once he got into another of Mr Benn's wonderful adventures.

Meanwhile, Naboo was flying the carpet back to London, with slightly less urgency than before but still as quickly as he could. He'd manoeuvred Tara to sit between his legs, leaning sideways against his chest. He steadied himself on the carpet with one hand, keeping the other arm wrapped around her, as well as whispering things to her and kissing the top of her head.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews, I just wanna take a moment here to once again say that I have no idea how rohypnol etc are actually treated, so I've just made it up for how I want it to go**

The journey back didn't seem quite as long as it had on the way, probably because he had more of an idea of where he was going, and was confident that Tara, while probably not in what one might call perfect health, was at least safe and protected.

He landed the carpet next to the hospital and sent it flying back up to the roof where it would be safe from prying eyes and meddling hands. Carrying Tara in his arms, he entered the hospital calling 'little help here please!'

A doctor rushed over and helped him carry her. 'What happened?'

'I'm not sure, I think someone drugged her drink. I wasn't there, she rang me to go get her, when I got there she was like this.'

'How long ago did she drink it?'

'Um…' Naboo was stumped. How long ago did Tara ring? How long before that had she drunk the drink? It felt like hours and hours since she'd rang the flat, but that was just because he was so worried, time had seemed to slow down. 'About… forty minutes perhaps? Sorry, I don't really know.'

'Ok.'

The doctor and a couple of nurses made Tara comfortable on a bed near the end of the ward, and set about connecting her to all sorts of equipment to measure her heart rate etc, he guessed. Naboo hated hospitals, he preferred to help people his own way, but he wasn't taking any chances with Tara, especially with something he wasn't exactly familiar with. He noticed them pull another, quite frankly alarming-looking contraption towards the bed. 'What's that?'

'It's a stomach pump, we're going to empty her stomach in case there's any of the drug left in there, and we're also taking blood tests to see what exactly it was she was given, there are different drugs that might do different things, from simply making her dizzy to making her infertile-' Naboo looked alarmed. 'Don't worry, that's fairly uncommon, we just want to make sure.'

Naboo nodded slightly and clutched Tara's hand while they drew blood from her arm, and used the stomach pump on her. He was told that it would be a little wait before the test results of what exactly she'd been given. All he could hope for was that it wouldn't make her infertile – of course, he knew they were nowhere near ready to have children yet, but one day, maybe…

He stood gazing at her, stroking her hair and holding her hand, until another hand touched him gently on the shoulder. 'Mr Naboo?'

He turned to see a friendly-looking nurse stood behind him.

'It's just Naboo.'

'Of course, sorry. The police would like to talk to you about what happened.' He looked back at Tara. 'We'll look after her.' Naboo hesitated for a moment longer, then agreed, and was led into the corridor where two policemen were waiting.

'Hello' said the tall one on the left amiably. 'We just need to ask you a few questions to establish what happened to Miss Noir, ok?'

'Alright' replied Naboo, glancing through the glass panel in the door back into the ward at Tara.

'Were you with Tara when her drink was drugged?'

'No, she was out by herself.'

'How did you know what had happened?'

'She rang the flat when she realised, to get me to come find her.'

'Ok, and where was she when it happened?'

Naboo was barely listening, continually glancing back at Tara. 'Um, she said something about The Swan..'

The policemen discussed nearby pubs of that name as Naboo watched a nurse approach Tara's bed and check on her.

'The Swan?'

'There's the Black Swan, up on St Michael's street?'

'What about that other place, near the bowling alley?'

'No, no, that's The Duck..'

'It's not by here' Naboo interrupted. 'It's somewhere up near Harrogate.'

'Oh? And would you mind telling us how exactly you got from here to Harrogate in such a short space of time?'

Naboo gave then a look that prevented any further questions.

'The Swan near Harrogate.' Said the constable, making note.

'Look, can you come round the flat and do this tomorrow or something? She can tell you herself then.' Asked Naboo, keen to return to Tara's side.

They reluctantly agreed, and once Naboo had given them the address, departed with a customary 'we'll be in touch.'

Naboo sighed wearily and returned to Tara's side, once again taking hold of her hand. He didn't know how long he sat there for, looking up every time someone approached the bed, but eventually a nurse told him that Tara's blood test results 'shouldn't be long now', then sure enough, the doctor approached.

Naboo stood.

'Right, the results are back and the good news is that it was ordinary rohypnol, which means that Tara will suffer no lasting effects other than feeling rather groggy in the morning.' Naboo released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 'However, we would like to keep her in overnight for observation.'

'No, I wanna take her home.'

'I know I said she'd be fine, but we just want to make sure that-'

'I can look after her.'

'It would mean signing her out against medical advice.'

'That's fine.'

'Very well. In that case there will be a couple of forms you'll need to sign, and I'll just give her something to help her sleep through the night.' He produced a needle and injected it's contents into Tara's arms; Naboo squeezed her hand, as even though she was asleep, he knew she hated needles and injections. 'Right, that should do it, but occasionally people do wake up for a minute or two. If this does happen, she'll be rather incoherent, and anything you do understand – well, I wouldn't pay too much attention to it if I were you.'

Naboo nodded, followed a nurse to fill out the forms and left pushing the still-unconscious Tara in a wheelchair. He whistled for the carpet, placed her gently on it and returned the wheelchair, to fly the five-minute journey back to the flat.

**Please review, theres only three more chapters left!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was gonna leave you dangling, but I couldn't resist. I will after this chapter for a couple of days though, mwa ha ha ha...**

Vince's eyelids had grown increasingly heavy as he'd been watching the telly, and he had all but dozed off when he heard a noise from Naboo's room. 'They're back!'

He leapt off the sofa and hurried into Naboo's room to see the shaman just doing up a button on Tara's top; Luckily, Tara had accidentally left a left a pair of pyjamas at the flat the last time she was there, in a fortunate and not-at-all-contrived coincidence.

'Hey' said Vince. 'How is she?'

'She'll be fine, they've just given her something to make her sleep through the night.' Said Naboo, tucking her in before heading back to the carpet at the window.

'Woah, woah, what're you doing?' asked Vince.

'I'm gonna find the bastard that did this to her.'

'No, you're not. Said Vince. 'You're not going off to find some bloke whose probably tucked up in bed by now. You should be with her.'

Naboo sighed in agreement, and went back to Tara's side.

'We can go and find him tomorrow' said Vince.

Naboo nodded, as Vince hesitated by the door. 'You want a moment with her?'

'Yeah, please.'

'Ok.' Naboo grabbed his own night clothes, and went to get changed in the bathroom.

Vince looked down at Tara. It made him sick to think what might have happened to her if it hadn't been for Naboo. Raped, murdered even. He couldn't fathom how anyone could do that, especially to Tara. He couldn't even imagine doing something as awful as that to people he hated, who were few, but now definitely included whoever it was that had done this.

But not to worry, he and Naboo would sort that out in the morning. He had been a little uncomfortable about their relationship in the beginning, partly because he knew how much older than Tara Naboo was, but mostly because he was so protective of his younger sister. One of the last things Vienne had said to him before she'd left them when they were young was to look after her, and look what had happened, or almost happened, now.

It was thanks to Naboo that Tara was ok, which was why Vince was now so relieved that it was he who Tara was with. Of course, Vince knew Naboo would've saved her even if they weren't together, which only made him like the shaman more. Of all the people in the world, Vince knew that the only person who could care for and look after Tara as much as, if not more than he did was Naboo.

Speaking of whom, the shaman pushed the door open, wearing an old t-shirt and boxer shorts. He spotted Vince, still sat on the side of the bed. 'Oh, sorry. You want a bit longer?'

'Nah, it's alright.' Vince replied, patting Tara's hand and standing up. He stopped next to Naboo on his way out, and spoke softly. 'What time are we going to go in the morning to get this bloke?'

Naboo hesitated, frowning a little. 'You sure you want to..' Vince simply looked at him. 'Ok. I dunno, leave about seven?' Naboo wished he'd given himself a little longer to sleep, he was exhausted, but he also hoped to be back before Tara woke up.

'Alright, see ya then. Thanks, Naboo.' He added, patting the shaman on the shoulder.

Naboo nodded, closed the door behind Vince, and crawled into bed next to Tara.

She stirred, opening her eyes a little. 'Naboo?'

'I'm here.'

She rolled over to lie her head on his chest, smiling sleepily. 'I love you.'

**More to come, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, some of you might have heard some craaaaazy rumours that shaman can read minds, but I'd like to stress that (in this fic at least), this is NOT TRUE! Naboo will have to work this one out the ol' fashioned way..**

'_I wouldn't pay too much attention to it if I were you._'

But how could he not? Tara had told him she loved him. Admittedly, she'd been given a mixture of rohypnol and some sleeping drug, and had fallen straight back to sleep after saying it, but still.

Did Tara love him? He certainly knew how he felt about her, especially after tonight, but that didn't tell him how she felt. Even if she did love him, that didn't necessarily mean that she was _in_ love with him. He'd heard her say that she loved Howard before now, but that didn't mean that she was in love with him. At least, he hoped it didn't. Otherwise he was in real trouble.

What to do? Was the doctor right, that he shouldn't pay any attention to it? Was it not true? If she didn't remember what she'd said and he told her, would it be horribly awkward if it wasn't true? Or would they be able to laugh it off somehow?

On the other hand, what if she did remember saying it, and had said it on purpose? That would surely mean that it was true. She might just have been waiting for the right time to say it, and if he didn't mention it, she might not say it again, those words which had made him feel so great. Three words, which magically elevated a couple from simply being in a relationship to being In Love.

Naboo sighed a little. Vince looked across the carpet at him, but didn't say anything as Naboo seemed deep in thought. He wondered just how much damage Naboo could do to this bloke. Or, realistically, how much he was prepared to do, or allowed to, without being fired or punished by the Board of Shaman.

**Short chapter I know, I promise I'll make it up to you with the next (final) one! Please reivew!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is is, the final frontier.. I mean, chapter. Thanks for reviews, sorry the last chapter was so short, but here is a nice long one to hopefully make you happy. **

Howard rubbed his eyes. Vince had woken him at seven and asked him to keep an eye on Tara. He'd agreed, despite his disgruntlement at being woken so early after such a late night. He'd almost given Vince a lecture on the wisdom of modern doctors, but sensed that somehow he wasn't in the mood.

So here he was, sat in a chair next to the bed reading a book. Trying to read a book, anyway. _You know you're tired when you can't even make sense of Roald Dahl, _he reflected. He hadn't even known that they had the book until about ten minutes ago, and judged it to probably be one of Vince's.

On the bed, Tara stirred. 'Naboo?'

'It's me, Howard.'

Tara opened her eyes groggily. 'Howard? Where's Naboo?'

'He's um.. out.'

'What d'you mean, out?'

''Out' like 'not in', Tara, he's gone to-'

'Wait, what am I doing here, wasn't I out last night?'

Howard briefly explained what had happened to her. Tara nodded as some memories slowly returned. 'Shit..' she said shaking her head. 'Sorry, where's Naboo?'

'He's.. gone to check on the van.' This was true, partly. Vince had told him that they were going to check it was alright before they went to find whatever bloke it was that had drugged Tara. He'd also told him not to tell her about this second part.

'And Vince?'

'With Naboo.'

'Oh.'

She led back on the bed, declined Howard's offer of tea, and had soon nodded off again.

Not long afterwards, Howard heard the sound of footsteps on the fire escape outside, and turned to see Vince quietly opening the window while Naboo rolled up the carpet.

'Alright?' he asked quietly.

'Yeah. It go ok?' Howard noticed that Vince's left trouser leg was hanging in burnt tatters below the knee, and that his leg looked a little red. 'What happened to you?'

'Yeah, Naboo mis-aimed a bit.'

'I didn't mis-aim, he jumped out of the way. Anyway, I fixed it straight afterwards.'

'Yeah. Hurt like hell though. You're just lucky I wasn't too attached to these trousers.'

'What exactly did you-' Howard began, but stopped short when Tara stirred on the bed. He knew from earlier that morning that Naboo and Vince didn't want her to know what they'd been up to.

He wondered exactly what it was they had done. They wouldn't have killed him… would they? _Probably not _he thought. _I doubt Naboo could be allowed to get away with that._ He hoped they'd come close though.

Naboo propped the carpet up in the corner and perched on the side of the bed next to Tara. He leant over and kissed her, and she woke. 'Hey.. there you are!'

'Hey.' He smiled as Vince and Howard shuffled out. 'How're you feeling?'

'Um.. pretty ok actually. I felt awful when I woke up earlier, but I think I've slept most of it off now. How's the van?'

'Yeah its fine, all locked up safe. I'm knackered though.' He said, crawling over her to lie down on the other side of the bed.

'I'm not surprised.' She said, pulling his arm around her shoulders. 'Thank you for.. everything.'

He smiled. 'What was I supposed to do, just leave you out there?'

'Well no, but still.' He kissed the top of her head, and wondered if he should mention the fact that she'd told him she loved him, and if now was the time to do it. However, if that had been the time, it was soon too late, as Tara then announced that she thought it was about time she got up. 'Are you staying here?'

'Yeah, I'll have a power-nap, wake me up in about half an hour?'

'You sure you don't need more?'

'No, I'll be ok.'

'Alright.' She kissed him and got dressed.

Vince looked round as she entered the living room. 'Tara!' he got up and hurried over to hug her. 'How are you, are you ok?'

'Yeah Vince, I'm fine.' She said, hugging him back.

'You had us bloody worried!'

'Haha, sorry about that.'

'You're sure you're alright?'

'Very definitely. Although I could murder a cup of tea.'

She sat between Vince and Howard on the sofa and watched _Mio Mao_ until she glanced at the clock and realised that it was about time she woke Naboo up.

'Naboo?' she shook his shoulder gently. He stirred and opened his eyes. 'You said to wake you after half an hour, but I accidentally gave you an extra ten minutes.'

'Thanks.' She made to leave again, but he didn't want her to. 'No, stay..' he said, pulling her back down onto the bed with him and holding her close. She looked up at him. 'You're still knackered, go back to sleep.'

'Nah, I'll just take some Ferret Flapjack'

'That'll help?'

'Course, you ever see a ferret that looked tired?'

She sat up and looked at his shelves. 'Where are they?' He pointed, and she got up to get him some, before rejoining him on the bed.

He munched the Ferret Flapjack and sat up a little, instantly reenergised. They led facing each other, propped up on their elbows.

Naboo gently stroked the side of her face. 'What do you remember about last night?'

'Not much. I remember being at the pub, then I kinda remember talking to Vince, and being really scared, but that's about it.'

'What about afterwards? Do you remember being back here?'

'Only when I woke up this morning, when Howard was here and you were out. Why?'

'After we got back from the hospital, I was just getting into bed and you.. told me you loved me.' Tara dropped his gaze. 'But, y'know, when we were in the hospital the doctor told me you might say some stuff you didn't mean, because of the drugs and everything…' He waited for a reply.

Tara bit her lip. 'It um, probably was the drugs that made me say that.'

Naboo's heart sank.

'But… that doesn't mean it wasn't true. I do love you.'

Naboo's sunken heart quickly resurfaced, flew three laps around the room and landed back in his chest, pounding wildly. 'I love you too.'

They kissed, and expressed their love in the only true way – by getting up and making pancakes. After they'd had sex, of course.

Naboo looked down at the bowl of washing up, and was reminded of something on his home planet. 'We should go and bathe in the Bath of Love.'

'Bath of Love?'

'Yeah, its back on Xooberon, in the Forest of Dreams.'

'Isn't that where that Fountain of Youth is?'

'Yeah, it's got everything, Fountain of Youth, Bath of Love, Sea of Tranquillity, Co-op..'

'Why is it called the Bath of Love, what does it do?'

'It guarantees the love will last forever.'

'You really think we need a bath to guarantee that?'

'No, but I hear the bubbles are nice.'

_Fin_

**Please review, go on, it's only one last time!**


End file.
